


Wake Up and Catch this Wounded Hawk

by From_these_ashes



Series: Wounded Hawk [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Coulson Lives, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, POV Clint Barton, POV Tony Stark, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Avengers Are Good Bros, and he gets one, spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_these_ashes/pseuds/From_these_ashes
Summary: Everyone thought Clint was getting better.





	Wake Up and Catch this Wounded Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This is set some time after "It's Not the Fall That Kills You, Clint" but can be read on it's own.
> 
> Posted largely due to secretlymartinfreeman, you've been a huge encouragement recently. Thank you for the kind words, and I hope you enjoy another hurt/comfort, I can never resist a good hurt/comfort myself.

 His body swayed precariously on the edge of the building. From this height a fall would no doubt snuff out his life, but Clint didn’t mind. He’d fought alone for far too long, tried to hang on by his fingertips for ages, until today. Today he had decided he was done fighting. Nothing made this day any different than the rest, but somehow he decided it just wasn’t worth the struggle anymore. He felt wasted away, paper thin beneath his skin, and for what? He could say he saved some lives, but truth be told he probably took just as many, so what difference did it make? Everybody knows that everybody dies and he was sure he wouldn’t be missed. Just one step and he’d finally get some rest. It might even be that Phil was waiting for him on the other side. Just one step…

“CLINT!!!!!!” The fear filled scream tore through him and made his heart freeze in his chest and time stand still because even though it was twisted by fear… He. Knew. That. Voice. _It can’t be you, you’re dead!_ He couldn’t turn around, he was too afraid it was someone else.

“Clint please! Don’t! I’m so sorry. _Look at me, Clint!_ ” After a long moment Clint gave in and turned around.

“Please, don’t do this. Fury lied to you, I’m sorry, he didn’t know.” Clint was speechless at the sight of the man that recently, he’d only laid eyes on in dreams. _Phil. How? Am I dreaming? Have I finally lost it?_ He watched, wanting it to be true, as a tear, soon joined by another, slid down Phil’s cheek.

“Please…” Phil held out his hand, and when Clint made no move to jump, he inched his way closer.

“You’re dead, I went to your funeral, I’ve cried over your gra… You’re dead!” Clint was crying now, unacknowledged tears slipping down his cheeks and splashing on the cement as he stared at the man in front of him. He wanted this to be real. God, he wanted this to be real, but he couldn’t will his mind into believing, or his body into moving. His knuckles went white as he clenched his fists, trying to fight the storm inside. Phil seemed to understand as he slowly continued to softly approach.

“Hey, Clint, it’s okay. It’s me. I’m alive, I’m here. I _love_ you.” The pain and concern in Phil’s eyes broke something inside of Clint and for the first time in ages he felt hope, something he thought he would never feel again. “Please, will you come down for me?” Phil was just a step away now, holding out his hand, eyes full of concern and compassion. How could he say no? Still in shock, he managed to nod his head, unable to look away from Phil’s eyes. Gingerly, he held out his hand. Phil closed the gap between them and reached for Clint’s hand. The shock of something real and warm and solid caused Clint’s knees to buckle as he lost consciousness. Clint’s fingers slipped from Phil’s hand, and before he could catch him, Clint slipped over the edge, deaf to Phil’s screams.

 

 ------------

 

Earlier that day…

 

ACDC blared at levels that would deafen the typical person, but then, Tony never had been typical. He practically danced around his lab, singing (if you could call it that) and swaying, lost in the music as he worked. Luckily he’d taken the precaution of soundproofing the room when the rest of the team had moved into the tower. He didn’t even want to think about what some of his teammates might be like with little sleep. Cap would probably be fine, with the whole serum thing taking care of him. Natasha however, would probably break every bone in his body slowly, and in a way to maximize the pain until he folded. She was Russian and no doubt had training in torture after all. Bruce, well, he was a nice enough guy, but the other guy… Yeah that would not be pretty. Thor was not a guy he wanted to piss off either, so that left Clint. Clint was enough of a sarcastic pain in the ass on one of his good days, Tony really didn’t need to see him sleep deprived. He took a moment to mentally congratulate himself for soundproofing the lab in advance and then started welding his work, sparks scattering all around and adding to the general chaos in the room. On second thought, a sleep deprived Clint could be a whole lot of fun, he could probably go toe to toe with Tony verbally. He smiled at the thought and set down his torch. Suddenly a talk with the archer sounded like the best idea in the world. He’d been working for hours, why not go pay him a friendly visit?

He strolled down to the living room where he found Bruce, Natasha and Steve (Thor must be off somewhere with Jane again) scattered between the couches and recliners lining the room. Popcorn littered the floor and Steve and Natasha looked to him with smiling faces, evidence of the comedy they’d been watching, but Bruce looked slightly confused.

“Has anyone seen Clint?” Tony asked.

“We thought he was with you.” Bruce answered as worry began to spread among the group’s faces. It didn’t bode well that Clint had skipped out, but everyone thought he was doing better.

“Jarvis, when was the last time you saw Clint?”

“Around 3 hours ago, when he slipped into his room, Sir.”

“And you haven’t seen him since?”

“My protocol prevents me from intruding unless…”

“Yes, I know, but could you check on him?” Tony was already in motion, heading towards’ the room the archer had claimed as his own, the others following directly behind.

“He appears to be sleeping, Sir.”

“Are you sure?” Tony asked, pausing at the door of Clint’s room after finding it locked. He didn’t like the feeling twisting around in his gut. He glanced at the others as he waited for Jarvis’s reply, and could tell they felt the same. Worry clouded the Cap’s blue eyes and Tony could almost see the green flicker in Bruce’s as he set his jaw, trying to keep his cool. Natasha’s eyes were unreadable, but her lips were pursed in a thin straight line. This was NOT good.

“No, I cannot see that it is him, but…”

That was all they needed to hear. Steve bulldozed through the door with the shield Tony hadn’t even seen him grab and without pause Natasha ran to Clint’s bedside, calling Clint’s name and shaking the lump under the covers as Tony and Bruce hovered in the doorway. It didn’t feel right in her hands and when she received no response she threw back the covers to find a perfect line of pillows. After mumbling something rough and harsh in Russian she turned to face Tony, concern clouding her eyes.

“Jarvis…”

“I’m going through local security cameras now.”

“Thank you.” Tony replied, voice tight. “Does anyone know where he might’ve…”

“Tony.” Bruce spit out and the rest of them followed his gaze. Propped up in the corner where he last left it lay Clint’s bow.

“Shit.” Tony knew Clint never left without his bow, he had devised ways of sneaking the folded up bow and a few arrows anywhere, including places he wasn’t allowed to openly carry it. Leaving his bow meant two things. First, he didn’t plan on fighting, and second, he didn’t plan on making it out alive. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT._

“Everyone, suit up!” Steve was in full captain mode now as he snapped the others into action. They all got ready in record time and then gathered around to decide on a course of action. Tony opened his mouth to speak but was promptly interrupted.

“Sir, I’ve located Agent Barton. He’s sitting on the roof of a thirty story building on the other side of the city.”

Tony snapped on his helmet, “Take me to him, give me a visual to follow on my screen. Steve, call Fury and tell him to scramble his nearest agent. Jarvis will give you the address.” Without another word he took off, praying he made it in time.

 

\------------- 

 

Clint finally stood and walked to the edge. Enough stalling. Stalling wasn’t going to change anything. He stepped up onto the ledge and let the breeze push him back and forth. He could see the cemetery where Phil was buried from here. His body swayed precariously on the edge of the building. From this height a fall would no doubt snuff out his life, but Clint didn’t mind. He’d fought alone for far too long…

 

\-------------

 

Tony was almost there, he just needed a little more time…

“Incoming call from Steve Rodgers, Sir.”

“Put him through.”

“Tony! I hope you’re close, I won’t distract you but I wanted to let you know Fury sent someone, but he won’t tell me who it is, just that it’s someone he’ll trust.”

“Ten-four. I’m almost there so I gotta go.” He disconnected the call, knowing Steve would understand.

“Jarvis…”

“Agent Barton is on the edge of the building sir, but there’s someone with him. Agent Barton’s body posture suggests he knows who it is. I cannot get eyes on his face myself. Agent Barton seems to be listening, you may not have to… Sir, Agent Barton is falling.”

“Not on my watch!” Tony screamed as he approached the building. _There!_ He spotted Clint’s limp form freefalling through the air. Tony flew towards him, managing to scoop him up before he hit the ground. He had a split second to realize Clint was unconscious before he made a rather ungraceful landing in front of the building’s entrance. Somehow he managed not to drop Clint, although the impact shook him awake.

“What? What happened? Why…” Clint stuttered and blinked multiple times, obviously disorientated. Then it all came back. He jumped out of Tony’s grip and raced towards the building’s doors.

“Clint! Stop it, I won’t let you kill yourself! You’re not going back up there just so you can jump off again!” Tony yelled as he flew forward, tackling Clint to keep him from running.

“Stop it! You don’t understand, YOU HAVE TO LET ME GO!” Clint fought with everything he had against the armor, utterly desperate, shocking and horrifying Tony with his determination. He thought Clint had been doing better. Tony grabbed Clint’s wrists and twisted them behind his back to keep him from breaking his knuckles on the suit’s exterior.

“Clint! Oh, thank God.” Tony hadn’t noticed the man running out the doors until now, but unless his eyes were lying to him, here came Phil Coulson, running for all he was worth. _What? How? But…_ His brain refused to make sense of the situation, but his grip on Clint momentarily loosened and Clint took the opportunity. Once free of Tony’s grasp he ran to meet Phil, tackling him in an embrace.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m okay. I’m okay.” Clint apologized, tears slipping down his cheeks, falling softly on Phil’s shoulder.

“I know, hey, it’s ok.” He ran his fingers through the archer’s hair, trying to calm him down. “I’m alive, I’m so sorry. I know, I’ve got some explaining to…”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re here. You’re really here. Please tell me I’m not dreaming?”

The brokenness and hope in Clint’s voice broke Phil’s heart as he began to cry as well. “No, I’m here. Here to stay.”

That was all Clint needed to hear as the dam inside him broke, drenching Phil with tears as he held on to him as his knees buckled. They fell down together, Phil controlling the fall as Clint realized there was no doubt now, his Phil was alive. He didn’t know how and he didn’t care. He just held on to the only thing in this world worth fighting for.

Tony realized he had better give the team an update. “Jarvis, call Steve and tell him Clint’s alright. And tell him not to worry, he’s found his wings again. Don’t tell him anything else, I’ll explain everything later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Like it? Hate it? Let me know below!


End file.
